Gravity
by HornyKittenYaY
Summary: Blossom thinks she needs to study for her science test. What happens when Brick takes her to his personal library to help her. Oh, he will show her the power of 'Gravity'. 1/3 of the one-shots. Blues: Friction. Greens: Thrust. Read and you will find a dirty meaning of 'Gravity'. Rated M for.. very sexual content...


**Hello people! This is actually NyanicornYaY, but I'm logged in as HornyKittenYaY. You wanna know why? Because when I get dirty minded, I write... um.. 'stuff' about the PPG and RRB. Now, I don't want my original account to have been contaminated with things of the unmentionable. 'A Game of Spin the Bottle' doesn't count. Now, Guests, don't like M rated PPG? Don't read. Thank you! You can still address me as Kitty.**

**I will use 'NyanicornYaY' for T rated and under and 'HornyKittenYaY' shall be used for... Bondage, tentacle monsters, whips, slaves, masters, sexy lesbians, lemons, handcuffs, condoms, lingerie, vibrators, sex toys, dildos, blind folds, chains (Oh yes! Chains!), collars, more tentacle monsters (for some reason... I have a thing for tentacle monsters... or as you guys would say it... a fetish..), boys jacking off to porn, girls masturbating in the shower and many more horny items.**

**Review the ones I haven't mentioned!**

**I have been thinking... (OMG Kitty's thinking! Back the truck up!) and I have thought. Yes. I have thought of a one-shot. Or 3 of them. Yes. One-shots. M rated one-shots. Because I'm dirty minded and proud of it. Before you hate on me for being proud of having a dirty mind, I want to say that we teenagers are all dirty minded once in a while so IN YO FACE! You wanna know how I got the idea of the three one-shots I'm about to write? From forces. Yep. Science. Well, this one is called 'Gravity'. Now, if you think of nothing dirty when you hear this word then you will understand in a minute. I'm sure you think of something dirty when I say 'Thrust' or 'Friction'. Anything? I think of many dirty things when hearing these words. Enjoy. Contains a lot of sexual content. It's sadly in a High School... you know how I am with underaged stuff, but I ****_need_**** them to be in High. They're like seniors or whatever you Americans call them.**

_**I WARN YOU NOW. LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN. THERE IS A LOT OF BREAST TOUCHING IN THIS.**_

**YOU ARE ABOUT TO CROSS THE M RATED LINE. YOU ARE NOW ABOUT TO CROSS THE M RATED LINE. YOU ARE ABOUT TO CROSS THE M RATED LINE.**

* * *

**YOU HAVE CROSSED THE M RATED LINE.**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

'' Bye Stacey! '' I said leaving my 2nd period for break. I always head to the library for break. So, we have a Science test and it's about forces. I probably don't need to do studying, but I'll do it just in case. I walked down the corridor and put all the things I don't need in my locker. Hmm... books? Check. Pencils? Check. I then started to walk on, but God just -oh-so- hates me and _has _to have the one and only, red eyed, cocky, leader of the RRB, smartass, bastard- Wait... did I just call him smart? Pfft! Yeah right! He was leaning on his locker, arms folded and glared at Princess' attempt to seduce him.

'' Princess, please, stop trying. Go find someone who actually thinks you're attractive. Hey! Why not Prince? I'm sure he'll let you give him a BJ! '' He said, enthusiastic at the end. Princess smirked and walked off.

'' Oh Bricky. You know I always get what I want. You'll come around to me. The dirty way and the metaphoric way. But for now, I guess I'll just fuck Prince. Until then, my sexy little ruby red jewel. '' She winked at him and I saw him shiver really hard. He breathed in and out. (**Heh.. in and out...) **Maybe if I don't make pink-to-red eye contact with him... I started to walk on, flipping through my books to pretend to look busy.

'' Hey, Cherry Blossom! '' I froze in my tracks. I hate that name... I didn't turn to him though. Just stood there. I heard footsteps. God damn it! Why? He stopped behind me and my heart beat faster. Not that I like him or anything it's just that I hate him and he hates me! He breathed on my non-existent ear and my heart beat faster. I had a faint blush on my face... for some reason! Luckily, I wasn't facing Brick. Faster it went until he spoke up.

'' You going to the library for that science test? '' I nodded. '' I'll come with. ''

'' Why? You know double the things they teach you here! '' I protested.

'' So do you. Why are you heading to the library yourself? '' Damn him! Why does he have to be my counterpart?! I sighed and motioned him to come as well. I heard him softly chuckle. I growled. Son of a... Ugh. Nevermind. I was about to push the library door open, but Brick got there first.

'' Ladies first. '' He said leaning on the door. I thought of something smart and smirked.

'' Exactly. _Ladies _first. '' I motioned him to go inside, acting like he was the lady. He frowned, but slowly started to smirk. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand like lightning and pulled me in. I let out a yelp. Just a little one. He pulled out a seat for me and I gladly took it. He's changed after all these years. When he was five, he was such a sexist. Although, I was one as well, but he... Oh nevermind. Point is, he was a chauvinist and I was a feminist. Big deal. Whatever! Now he's such a gentleman to girls. Weird, ain't it? He sat beside me and I opened my books. He dropped a book on the table and I stared at it. I moved my eyes from the book to Brick. Then back at the book. Then back at Brick. He furrowed his non-existent eyebrows in confusion.

'' What? '' He finally said. I looked at the book again. Then back at Brick.

'' Brick Jojo r... r... reads? '' I could barely put his name with the word in a sentence. I restrained myself from laughing my ass off. He gave me a 'not amused' face.

'' Well, I wouldn't be your counterpart if I didn't read. '' He said, keeping his face still not amused.

'' Berserk is my girl counterpart. She knows next to -nothing. Yes! MINUS nothing! '' I exclaimed loudly that it caused others to shush me. I bit my lip and went red in embarrassment.

'' Yeah, but she was born in another dimension. Of course she's gonna be dumb if she's your counterpart and from another dimension. '' He blushed, because he (sorta) called me smart. I blushed as well. There was a long time of silence until a nosy guy spoke up.

'' Aww! He just called you smart! '' He said. I rolled my eyes.

'' Thanks Captain Obvious! '' I said, sarcasm dripped out of my mouth.

'' And you _just _found that out? '' Brick asked with his 'not amused' face. The guy looked at us with a blank expression and slowly scooched away from us. I smiled. The bell rang.

'' But.. but I didn't even finish studying! '' I exclaimed. Brick stood up.

'' I read 10 words. I'll finish it at home. What about you? '' I thought for a moment.

'' Well... I do need to study more about gravity.. '' I said. I bit my lip thinking that he thought I was stupid to not know much about gravity. He stood there. He looked like he was thinking. He smiled.

'' Come over my house. I help you. '' He winked at me before I left. Was I blushing? I sure hope not... Am I really going to go to Brick's house? Or in other words... the RRB's house? Where does he even live?! I'll try Mojo's old lab...

* * *

I flew over to Mojo's old lab with my books tucked under my arm. I was still in my uniform. Not because I was eager to go to Brick's! It's just that I didn't want to return home really late and I thought now would be a good time... I landed in front of the door. The place looked... bigger. I knocked on. There was some shouting and Brick answered the door. He was also still in his uniform.

'' Come on. '' He said. He went back in and I followed. Boomer poked his head out of the living room. His eyes went wide.

'' You're not going to screw Blossom are you? '' He asked. I gasped and stepped back.

'' Boomer! Get your sick mind back into the living room! Oh and stay away from Butch for a while! He's contaminating your mind! '' Brick yelled. Boomer sighed... in relief? He disappeared into the room. '' Well.. there goes Boomer's clean mind. '' Brick joked. I sighed in relief.

'' Hey, you don't ask every girl for a study session to screw them.. r-right? '' I asked, slightly nervous.

'' Of coarse not. '' He replied. I sighed in relief again. '' Oh and actually... they ask me for study sessions and I screw 'em in the library when no one's looking. '' He added. He carried on walking while I stood looking disgusted/shocked before following him slowly. He flew up the stairs and I followed. I studied his house while flying up the stairs. The place was more... modern.

'' Hey, what about Mojo? '' I asked.

'' We dumped him in a villains' retiring home. Since he gave us this house, we sent him to the best retiring home.. just because he's our old pops. '' He replied. So he does care for his family... After a few more floors, we came to a stop. He walked towards a corridor. I followed him to three doors. One blue, one green and one red. I'm going to take a wild guess that the red one is Brick's. He entered and held the door for me. As soon as I entered... Ho... ly... mother... of... Narnia... Wait.. when did they get so rich?!

'' When did you get to afford all of this?! '' Then I realised. Before he could speak, I added something onto it. '' I'm sorry, when did you steal these things? '' I asked with a bit of mockery in it. He scowled in reply.

'' FYI, Mojo and Him went to PPI (A company) and they found out that the villain bank owed them $100,000,000 for using Mojo's robots and draining Him from some of his powers. Therefore, we became gazillionaires. '' I looked around. The room was massive. No! Colossal! He had a giant, red king bed with red, velvet sheets and golden posts. He even had bed curtains! There was a giant smart TV at the end of his room with a DVD and games rack on either side. There were double doors that were transparent. I'm guessing it's the closet since I see a red T-shirt inside it. A large desk was at the other side of the room with papers and stationary. I stood wide eyed and jaw dropped. I was back in reality when Brick closed my mouth. He chuckled at me.

'' You wanna go to the library? '' I blinked at him.

'' Why did you take me to your room then? ''

'' Because, '' He went over to side drawers of his bed. He pulled out what seems to be a remote. He clicked a button and all of a sudden, the wall with his giant TV turned horizontally and revealed a staircase.

'' What.. the... fuck? '' More surprises? Nice.. Great! Just great! '' How many more surprises is there? '' I asked.

'' I dunno. Probably a few. '' He walked down the staircase and I slowly started to follow. As soon as I left his room, the secret passage way disappeared.. Wow... We walked down an old, marble staircase that looked like it was from the middle ages. I mean seriously?! Torches at the sides? We stood in front of a giant, metal door that looked brownish at the glow of the torches. He pushed the door open to reveal... a hell giant library.. I always wanted one! The ceiling was 40 feet high! It looked like one of those popular, rich libraries for the sophisticated. He went into an isle and came back out with a book. He motioned me to sit on the couch. I suddenly got shivers and slowly floated towards him, observing my surroundings. OK, _now_ I believe that Brick reads. I sat next to him. We had a small gap in between us.

'' So, '' He opened the book to a certain page. '' Gravity is a force that pulls items down to the centre of the Earth. '' He explained. '' Take this book. I'll get my glasses. '' He wears glasses? He looked around and noticed them behind me on the little side drawer. Before I could get them for him, he knelt one of his legs inbetween mine and reached over me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. His chest was right in front of my face. I think I'm blushing a bright red right now. Blush, blush go away! Come back another day! GOD DAMMIT! He pulled back and I rubbed my eyes... he actually looked pretty sexy in those glasses. Maybe it was because of how they were really low down, so I could still see his red eyes that sparked with fire. I realised I was staring at him since he smirked. I looked away, blushing. Why? Why do I have to look stupid in front of him?

'' So... uh.. anyway.. you know what gravity is now right? '' I fidgeted.

'' Um... I don't completely understand. '' I lied. Just tell me more, Brick. I just wanted him to tell me more about it. **(Warning! About to get steamier!) **He smiled. He leaned over me and pointed to the book.

'' Well you see- '' He leaned more and 'accidentally' made me fall onto my back while he knelt over me. '' Oops. Sorry Bloss. '' He apologised. He slowly lifted himself from me, but 'accidentally' brushed my breasts with his chest. Immediately, I blushed and moaned. Yes. I actually moaned. It was quiet, but long. He must of heard, because he stopped removing himself from me and smirked. Oh God... He moved his hand onto my thigh and started to rub it gently and slowly. I breathed heavily and we could hear each pant I made. He leaned in on me and started to kiss my neck. I moaned again. This time, louder. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him in. He slowly made his way up to my lips and kissed me full on the lips. He licked the bottom of my mouth and I immediately shot open my eyes when my mouth magically opened. I have never made out with anyone, so I didn't know what to do. He started to mingle with my tongue and.. it felt pretty good. We were making out while his hand travelled higher until it was under my skirt. I felt wetness in my panties. It kept getting wetter as he put his other spare hand under my white school shirt and stroked my left breast. Eventually, Brick made his way in my panties and stroked my now wet cunt slowly.

'' Dayum Blossom. You really are wet for me. '' He commented in his husky tone. I growled. Bitch, don't you go all dominant on me! I've never felt this way before. So this is why all of the jerks in our school are so horny... I wouldn't blame them! Thing is... I think I'm about to lose something... I'm.. I'm about to lose my virginity... Now this was going to be tough. I am Blossom. A LEADER. And this is Brick. Another LEADER. I guess I should prepare myself for a battle. A battle for dominance. My hand made it's way to Brick's neck where his red tie is. I loosened it so it hung there. I undid his buttons on his white shirt and admired his nice abs. I moaned louder as he started to finger me. Which was incredible since we don't have fingers. He stopped and pulled my panties down to my ankles.

'' Red and lacy? You sure know how to turn me on, don't you? '' He unbuttoned my shirt while making out with me. Then, leaving my shirt on, he pulled up my bra so it was just above my breasts. I unzipped his trousers and he kicked them off. He pulled me down and knelt above me.

'' Now, here I will show the work of gravity. '' He said will pulling his boxers down. I massaged my boobs while he pulled his red boxers down. What? I was bored!

'' What... do you... mean? '' I breathed out. My face was blushing hard. He leaned forward and pinned my arms down. **(Warning! Even hornier content!)**

'' THIS! '' He hissed. Suddenly, I felt a large urge of pain and pleasure as something went DOWN into my dripping pussy. (hint hint!) I screamed in pleasure as he went in and out. I held onto one of his shoulders for support. My other hand ran in his long, orange hair, making his cap fall off. He started to go faster and I moaned each time he went in. His hands massaged my breasts as I took off my bow and threw it onto the ground. (Yes! Blossom still has her bow and she's a senior! Problem? Deal with it.) He was going like lightning now. I screamed his name loudly. Hope his brothers don't hear.

'' Yes, baby. You're so tight. Scream my name. '' He said.

'' B-Brick! '' I shouted. Moaning each time he pinched my tits.

'' Louder. ''

'' BRICK! AHHH! '' I screamed.

'' That... turns... me... ON! '' He shouted.

'' You're... you're so... hard! '' I screamed.

'' I know, babe. Come closer and give Bricky some love, eh? '' He pulled me closer and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I pulled back to scream as he went harder and faster.

'' You still haven't orgasmed... '' Brick said, a little disappointed. I smirked.

'' We're both leaders, 'babe'. This is gonna be some rough sex if we both want to be dominant. '' I said, seductively as I pressed my boobs on his chest making him moan.

'' OK then, Pinky. You wanna play? I'll play with ya... '' Suddenly, I moaned louder, screaming 'YES!' or 'AHH!' He was fucking me faster and faster until I think I was about to lose...

'' B-Brick! I-I th-think I'm... Ahh! AHH! AHHHH! BRICK! OH BABY! '' I screamed. Then, Hell broke loose. I orgasmed all over the couch and his dick. That's when he came as well. I reached down to rub my cum filled clit to stop me getting too excited.

'' Your screams turn me on so much. '' He said as he took out his dick.

'' Your giant, hard, delicious dick turns me on. '' I said. '' At first, I thought it would never fit... '' He chuckled.

'' Alot of magic can happen when your naked. '' (LOL Brick's words of wisdom.) He got off of me and sat down next to me while I rubbed our cum on my pussy and played with my breasts. I saw he was watching me masturbate and 'Little Brick' was getting excited yet again. I let out a loud whimper and 'Little Brick' was all hyper now. I stopped touching myself and got up.

'' Thanks for helping me 'study', Brick. '' I said, putting quotation marks around study. I bent over to pick my clothes up, but found myself face planting the floor. Brick was holding my arms behind my back, so I couldn't move them.

'' Aww. Leaving so soon? '' He turned us around so he was underneath me and I was kneeling over 'Little Brick'. Thing is... 'Little Brick' wasn't so little now... '' Why don't you demonstrate gravity for me. Just to be sure you understand. '' He winked. I smirked.

'' Alright then. So... gravity is force that brings something down to the centre of the world. Like this? '' I said, lowering myself onto Brick's raging hard on. I whimpered in a high pitched voice as his pulsing, wet dick entered my cum filled pussy yet again, making some of the white liquid squirt out again. I moved up and down on him. Whimpering everytime I went down. I leaned back to put my hands down to the sides of me, so Brick would have a nice view of my bouncing 'puppies'. Literally. They were bouncing like crazy. I saw he was staring at them like a piece of meat. He was eventually about to come in me again. I threw my head back as I went faster and his large cock was going harder and harder. He obviously couldn't take my big, bouncing tits just dancing right in front of him anymore, because he sat up and pulled me in. He then grabbed my boobs and squeezed them making me whine.

'' Oh B-Brick! Ah! That's hurts so good! S-suck.. suck on them, baby... '' He did as told happily. He placed my right breast in his mouth and licked my diamond hard tit. '' B-Brick! '' I said. '' Stop t-teasing me! '' I yelled. He really knows how to turn me on.

'' You know... they're so hard... and big... ''

'' I-I don't know... what Professor puts in our f-food... but it sure does give them that extra bounce... if you know what I mean... '' I whispered the last part.

'' Oh yes it does... '' He said before licking my solid hard tit again. I screamed as the shivers went all across my back.

'' Y-you're truly evil... you know that? '' I said.

'' Oh so you don't like it when I do this? '' He licked it again making me squeal. He chuckled darkly. I couldn't take it anymore, so I started to play with my boobs as well, pushing them together and rubbing them, harshly. He pushed me down, so he was on top of me. He screwed me hard and squeezed my boobs, hard. I placed my hands around he wrists and moved them with him.

'' Come on Blossom... tell me what I want to hear... '' He said.

'' B-Brick.. I.. '' I started.

'' So how long have you wanted to do this? ''

'' Well... I.. um.. I've always wanted to see what was underneath that uniform and... you make me wet when you touch me inappropriately... Yes. You are evil, but you make me orgasm at night... I-I masturbate at night at the thought of you fucking me... '' I said.

'' Dayum Bloss... Looks like you fell for me... hard... ''

'' Oh please! It's not like you don't undress me with your eyes at school! ''

'' Well, that is true... '' He pinched my tits and I whimpered. I orgasmed again and he fired loads in me.

'' Ahhh... Mmmm... I'm loving that white, delicious stuff your firing in me... '' I pulled him out and stroked his cum off of his dick. I took lick of his semen and I started to lick the rest off of his dick. I lay. Exhausted beside him.

'' Thanks for teaching me about Gravity. '' I said.

'' No problem. ''

* * *

I walked out of 2nd period with a smile and an A+. My sisters and the RRB were standing near the lockers, so I decided to check out what was happening.

'' Hey guys. '' I said. Everyone turned to me and smirked, evilly. Brick... he didn't...

'' Hi Blossom! '' Bubbles said, obviously knowing something.

'' H-hi... '' I stuttered. Oh God... Brick told them about our fiasco... There was an awkward silence until Butch spoke up.

'' So. I'm guessing you aced that Forces test... '' I nodded slowly.

'' And it was all thanks to Brick.. '' I said. There was another moment of silence. It was killing us all. Then...

'' So was he good when he rocked your world? '' Buttercup asked. I gasped and everyone shushed her.

'' So.. you found out... '' I said quietly and blushing. Boomer was biting his lip and smiling like an idiot with a dark glare on his face.

'' Horny bitches... '' We heard him say.

'' What the- ''

'' I couldn't even watch TV with your screaming. '' He added. I blushed harder. I thought he wouldn't hear, because we were in Brick's secret library.

'' W-was I _that _loud? '' I asked.

'' Yes. As I recall... your precise words were... ' BRICK! AHHH! ' and ' You're... you're so... hard! ' '' I blushed deeper. as Butch repeated my exact words. Bubbles and Buttercup were dying of laughter. I growled.

'' You know, Bubbles, Buttercup... your Forces test is going to come up soon and I'm sure Butch and Boomer would gladly help you two study about 'Friction' and 'Thrust' '' I said, adding emphasis on Friction and Thrust. They immediately stopped laughing and I stood smirking at my victory. '' Let's get to 3rd period, shall we Brick? ''

'' Agreed. '' I purposely shoulder barged Butch. I couldn't help, but giggle at their shocked faces. Oh it's going to be fun when they study...

**Yeah.. well... you're welcome you dirty minded people... Blossom got extremely horny and Brick is a happy chappie. The next victims- I mean... love birds are Boomer and Bubbles... And theirs is 'Friction'...**


End file.
